This invention relates to cloning and expression of genes encoding a poly(A) polymerase, particularly a eucaryotic poly(A) polymerase.
Raabe et al., 353 Nature 229, 1991 describe the cloning and in vitro expression of bovine poly(A) polymerase. The gene encoding the polymerase was isolated and its nucleotide sequence determined. This nucleic acid was then expressed by translation in a reticulocyte lysate and shown to produce a poly(A) polymerase of apparent size 85k.